Future
by Masked Shinobi 42
Summary: The thought didn't occur to her that a friend from the past was to be her father in the future. Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of it's' characters. They belong to Hasbro. Except for NightenGale. She belongs to me. Please** R&R.

The thought of it being possible didn't even enter her train of thought until she saw the figure before. "He is no longer Orion Pax. He is now called Optimus Prime, our new protector." The mech said. "Thank-you, my friends." Optimus said, walking towards them.  
"No way." NightenGale whispered. Air Raid looked at NightenGale to see her surprised face, eyes widened and everything. "Something wrong, NightenGale?" He asked. "It's him. It's my dad." She whispered. "Really?" He asked. NightenGale only nodded. "But, I don't want to tell him that in his future that I'm going to be his daughter." NightenGale said. "Don't worry. I won't say a thing." Air Raid promised. "Thanks." NightenGale whispered happily.  
NightenGale and Air Raid looked at Optimus when he said her name.  
"I'd like to thank-you, NightenGale, for carrying me here by yourself. No wonder you're this teams leader. You're strong yet beautiful." He thanked.  
The last sentence made NightenGale blush and rub the back of her helm in embarrassment as she smiled hugely.  
"Think nothing of it. I was only doing my part as an Autobot." NightenGale reassured. Then, she remembered something that she should've said long ago. She looked the purple and blue mech and her face turned serious again.  
"What about Ariel and Dion? They're still hurt." She reminded them. "Yes. Can you fix them like you did with me?" Optimus asked. "I'll try." he promised. Then, another large boom came from the city, only a few miles away from them.  
"A years' worth of energon to say that was Megatron." Slingshot bet. "I can tell you that it is. We have to go stop him before the whole city of Cybertron is gone." Optimus said. "Right." The team left to go fight Megatron, leaving the repair mech to fix up Ariel and Dion. Once they came to the battle seen, they saw Megatron attack harmless civilians, laughing at their pain.  
Anger surged through NightenGale's system at the sight of this. She cried out in anger as she attack Megatron. He turned around to see the enraged Femme attack him with brute force. He only smirked at her as he wrapped his blackish-gray hand around her neck. She tried to pry away from the tight grip that kept her from breathing.  
"Well, well, another femme I see. How can a sparkling like you be caught up in a battle like this?" He questioned. She looked at him with a gaze of hatred beaming down upon him.  
"I'm not afraid of you, Megatron. You're not as scary as you think you are." NightenGale coughed. At that, Megatron became angry at her. When he was about to offline her, he was pushed back by a missile to the side. He dropped NightenGale to the broken ground as she held her neck, coughing as she tried to get her breath to function properly again. Air Raid ran to her and helped her get away from the danger.  
"Who helped me?" NightenGale asked her friend after getting her breathing straightened out again. Air raid looked down on his leader. "Optimus did." He answered her. NightenGale looked forward as she chuckled a little bit. "Well, he is my father, even if he doesn't know it yet." NightenGale said happily.  
"W-who are you?" Megatron asked. "Your worst nightmare Megatron!" Optimus cried as he attacked the hurt Decepticon leader. After that blow, Megatron found out that he couldn't take much more abuse out on his body.  
"Decepticons, retreat!" He ordered. All of the Autobots cheered as they have won the battle that day. As for NightenGale, she just smiled.  
A few hours of explaining everything to the past robots, they were still trying to figure everything out. "So, you're saying that you guys are from the future and were brought her by a jet Decepticon named Starscream?" Dion asked.  
"That's correct." NightenGale said. As for Optimus, he just stared at NightenGale in disbelief. NightenGale noticed this and looked at him with confused optics. "What?" She asked him.  
"So, you're going to be my daughter millions of years from now?" Optimus asked the femme. "Well, only about 4 million, 82 thousand, and 75 years from now." NightenGale answered. All of them looked at her with a surprised look.  
"What? I'm 4 million, 17 thousand, and 25 years old. I'm supposed to know these things." She smiled, crossing her arms. "I guess you have to go back now." Dion said sadly. NightenGale smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll always remember you so cheer up, will ya?" NightenGale smiled. Dion nodded.  
The time portal opened up and before NightenGale could walk through it, she looked back at Optimus.  
"See you in the future, father." NightenGale said, walking through the portal only to be greeted by all of her friends and family. "We were so worried about you." Elita cried, embracing her daughter in a loving hug.  
"I know mom. I missed you too." NightenGale choked out. Elita let go of NightenGale and they both looked at her father. "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing much, Optimus. Or should I say Orion Pax?" Silverbolt asked jokingly. "So, it was you guys who saved me?" Optimus asked. All of them nodded. He then looked at NightenGale.  
"I knew that when you changed your look when you were little you looked familiar." Optimus said. "Why didn't you tell me what happened to you back then, dad? I would've liked to have heard the story of how you became the Atuobot's 1st commander and how you got stuck with that mask on your face." She laughed.  
"Let's just go home. You must be tired after today." Optimus picked up NightenGale on his back and started carrying her back to their home. "Yeah." She muttered, dozing off until she finally entered a deep, peaceful, and much needed recharge.

***Masked Shinobi 42: Well, there you guys go. Please review and only leave good comments please. No Transformers were harmed in the making of this story.**

**Megatron: *Suddenly appears out of nowhere* What about me?! You made me look weak in this story!  
Masked Shinobi 42: No offence, but, I don't like you that much. Now will you please leave?**

**Megatron: Why should I?  
Masked Shinobi 42: Well, since I'm the writer of this story, I could just take you out of with just a press of a button.**

**Megatron: *Runs***

**Masked Shinobi 42: *Smiles victoriously* **


End file.
